Sports are enjoyed by millions of people across the world. For any given sport, there is not much variation in how the user experiences the game. As a result, playing the same sport again and again can become repetitive, causing players to lose enthusiasm for the game. Furthermore, lighting can be a limiting factor in when a sport can be played. At night, players generally use indoor or lit courts. Indoor courts are convenient but can become overcrowded very easily because the size of the building limits the number of courts that can fit inside. Outdoor lit courts provide another alternative; however, it can still be difficult to see for some players.
Accordingly, there is a present need for a playing court system which can excite players and provide the necessary lighting to participate in a sport. The present invention is an ultraviolet court-illumination system which is used to brighten a playing court in a distinct and exciting fashion. The system uses ultraviolet (UV) court lights which shine down upon at least one playing court. The playing court is fitted with fluorescent game boundary-markers and fluorescent game fixtures which shine bright under UV light. The fluorescent game fixture may be a net, a hoop, a goal, or any other equipment needed to play the sport. Further, a fluorescent game ball may be used to play the sport. When used together with the UV court lights, the playing court and all necessary equipment may be easily seen in an otherwise dark environment. As such, the present invention allows players to enjoy their favorite sports in a new and exciting way.